Talk:The Witcher 2 armor
extra columns suggestions Columns for chapter first available, and whether they are bought from vendors, found or constructed from a diagram would be useful. :Would definitely help, since there seems to be no listing on items available in each chapter. I would also suggest including armor rating in the table, as well. As it is, any decision on equipment requires digging through each entry separately... 17:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Feel free to leave that list of ratings (at least the ones you know of) here on this talk page — Game widow (talk) 01:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes. Armor rating in the table would be rather useful. Even more helpful than existing weight category. Because armor rating - well, it's the main characteristic of armor. That's what you need it for. :) 2Game widow: I think there is already armor rating on each of the armor pages (e.g. "14" for Aedernian leather jacket, "16" for Armor of Ban Ard, etc.) - JohnMiles 08:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :: P.S. Perfect! Now it's much easier to compare them and to see which one is better, which one is worse and which one is the best. Other characteristics are also important but this is the major one - JohnMiles 11:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: If only we had chapter number column in now, life would be perfect. At least in regard of searching this table :D Anyway, thanks for the addition. 00:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Missing Basilisk Boots You guys are missin the Basilisk Boots which can be acquired in Act 1, I'd add them but I don't know how. Wild Hunt Gloves Anyone else got the Diagram: Wild Hunt gauntlets in the Burned Hospital on Act I? It needs an Draugir Claws so I could only craft it on Act II. It got no picture, but its stats are excellent, and when worn they look like the Elder Blood gauntlets. As soon as I look on it's exact stats I will post it here. 17:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks ... i'll find the image — Game widow (talk) 16:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Here are the items info: :::Wild Hunt gauntlets: :::Rare :::133 Ores (Sell) :::2 Weight :::Armor +3 :::Resistence to Bleeding +5% :::Resistence to Inceneration +5% :::Resistence to Poisoning +5% :::Geralt's maximum Load +10 :::Demage Bonus on Signs +12 :::1 Enhancement slot (unusable) :::Diagram: Wild Hunt gauntlets :::Magical :::46 Ores (Sell) :::0.1 Weight :::2x Hardened Lether :::4x Robust Cloth :::2x Twine :::1x Draugir Claws :::1x Essence of Death ::: 17:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks a million! now if you find any of the following (or their diagrams), please let me know: :* Wild Hunt armor / diagram :* Wild Hunt riding boots / diagram :* Wild Hunt trousers / diagram — Game widow (talk) 18:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Duelist's gauntlets Just found these beauties in the ruined mansion in Chapter I (in the second chest during the "In the Claws of Madness" quest). Stats seen in this screenshot: http://i245.photobucket.com/albums/gg68/Weaponspervert/Duelist2.jpg Request to Change Page Title Request: Capitalize the letter 'a' in armor so that Page Title looks like this: The Witcher 2 Armor